


home (music box)

by 1nkwell



Series: it's raining somewhere else [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is a Sweetheart, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Good Parent Toriel (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Selectively Mute Kris (Deltarune), as she should be, brief mention of panic attack, he loves his sibling ok?, kris and susie don't know who they are yet and thats ok, kris is neurodivergent, so is ralsei but thats later in the series, susie is the mentally ill one who orders for everyone and makes plans, the ship isnt super obvious but its there, toriel is a godsend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkwell/pseuds/1nkwell
Summary: "Toriel, unsurprisingly, came with more than a warm hand and a kind heart. She comes with endless pies, bedtimes, and fluffy foster brothers who play smash bros until 3am. Toriel also comes with, apparently, a strong hatred towards the big, fuzzy man in town named Asgore. When Kris tallied up the pros and cons of it all, they decided Toriel is probably the best thing that has ever happened to them."Kris has been alone since they got out of their terrible birth house. But, maybe this can be a new start. Maybe things will be okay here.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune), Kris (Deltarune) & Toriel (Undertale), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Series: it's raining somewhere else [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085492
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	home (music box)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! my name is Kris, it's nice to meet ya! i won't ramble for too long here, but this is the first part of a series revolving around kris/susie/ralsei!! none of them are cis or straight JIDJDKLSAJ  
> anyway! please enjoy this fluffy 1200 word intro fic! :P  
> also! im writing kris as nd because i am and im using my personal experiences for that!! :D

The first night is the hardest. Kris knows this by now, but it still leaves a sick feeling in their gut when they wake up in a cold sweat at 4am, having no clue where they are and what is happening. They suppose they must be gasping a little too loud because it takes their foster mom a total of 3 minutes to be sitting next to Kris, and to ask if she can hold them, and for her to whisper kind things in their ear until they fall asleep. 

Toriel, unsurprisingly, came with more than a warm hand and a kind heart. She comes with endless pies, bedtimes, and fluffy foster brothers who play smash bros until 3am. Toriel also comes with, apparently, a strong hatred towards the big, fuzzy man in town named Asgore. When Kris tallied up the pros and cons of it all, they decided Toriel is probably the best thing that has ever happened to them.

When Toriel found out they love chocolate, she stiffened, and for a split second Kris thought she was going to start crying, but before long there’s a bowl of chocolates on the counter and they don’t talk about it. There’s a lot they don’t talk about, but Kris likes it better that way. They keep the serious talks to hushed voices in bathrooms and shaky sign language in the early morning hours. Asriel and Kris talk even less. But, somehow, they don’t think they could live without Asriel’s late night thoughts and early morning grumbles. 

The moon reflects on the tv, partially blocking Kris’ view of the intense game of mario kart they’re playing with Asriel, until Asriel pauses the game. Kris gives him a curious look, and partially signs “What’s wrong” before Asriel’s scratchy ‘it’s passed 1am’ voice fills the room. 

“I’m here for you, ok?” Silence stretches loudly between them, and once again Asriel speaks. “What if we keep each other safe from the world? Would you be ok with that?” Kris stares into their hands, then meets his eyes, and one word is signed before Asriel is pulling them into a spine crushing hug. They sleep curled up on the couch, and even though they know Asriel didn’t mean it, a true smile graces Kris’ face for the first time in a very, very long while. It’s the feeling of rain after a drought. Relief. Happiness. 

When Kris goes to school for the first time, they think Toriel must’ve made Asriel promise to look out for them, because they make it through the entire day with only a few people mocking their short stature or their lack of binary pronouns. Pushing and whispered insults only start when people realize Kris doesn’t really talk. Ever. One girl at the back of the class, a dinosaur looking monster, rolls her eyes and says something about quiet people before walking out of class. The teacher, Mrs. Alphys, doesn’t budge even half an inch as dust from Susie flutters to the floor. 

It takes a week for people to start avoiding Kris, and another for people to start talking about it with their foster brother. It then takes 5 minutes before Asriel is sitting in the principal's office for breaking the nose of a monster on the cross country team with him. One over-head announcement later, and Kris’ footsteps echo through the empty hall on their way to join Asriel. The rest of the day is a blur, until Asriel is grabbing their hand and saying, “I promised to keep you safe from the world. I intend to keep that promise.” And, suddenly, Kris is crying and they’re pressed against Asriel’s chest and maybe everything is ok. 

Toriel scolds Asriel for about 30 seconds, until he quietly says, “They were making fun of Kris.” Then, she’s apologizing and giving Asriel a fresh ice pack for his paw, and sitting down next to Kris. The next few days are filled with nothing but love and comfort, and Kris knows. It’s ok. Things, for once, are really ok. 

Toriel doesn’t know much about music, Kris realizes one day while listening to a band they like. She asks about the name of the band, and the genre it is, which makes Kris go on a small rant about them and why they like the music so much. They find a shirt with the band name on it in their closet a week later, and they realize they have never felt more safe than in this house. 

The first time Kris mentions their birth father, it’s over a slice of pizza, and so quiet the 2 monsters at the table almost miss it. “He never liked this flavor…” A sad smile from Toriel, then she says, “Well, he isn’t here, is he?” Kris sends her a smile back. “No. Only my family is here.” Toriel sucks in a breath, and stops fully. Asriel is jumping up, and they're hugging, and then Toriel is bending down and everything feels right. 

Toriel hands them adoption papers a week later. Kris responds with wide eyes and a shaky, “Are you sure?” Toriel shakes her head. “You silly, silly child. I have never been so sure of anything.” Kris doesn't respond, just pulls out a pen and nods their head. They were ready for this. The process was mostly taken care of by Toriel. Not unexpected, but a pleasant reminder that they were wanted. Even on the days they skip school and hang out by the dumpster, a few mere feet from Susie, they were wanted. Kris isn’t sure what to do with this information besides tell Asriel they hope he doesn’t mind sharing the role of the teacher's kid. (Officially.)

Everyone takes 2 days off from work and school to celebrate. Toriel bakes a cake, Asriel and Kris don’t sleep, and they binge watch awful kids movies. It’s exactly what Kris wants in a family. 

Then, Asriel goes to college. He cries to Kris about it the night before he leaves. Kris wants to ask him to stay, but they know he will. And that isn’t fair to him. So, they help carry stuff out to his car, and they hold Toriel’s hand while she cries into their shoulder. Kris doesn’t go to school the next day. They barely get up. Toriel stays in their room, and says shakily how proud she is of him. Kris doesn’t respond. Tissues and the reflection of the stars is all Kris ends up remembering from that day. They figure it’s for the best. 

When they eventually return to school, they find themself lying next to a dumpster, hoping to forget everything. Susie shows up a few hours later, and stops herself halfway through a jeer. “Damn, freak, who shit in your litter box this morning?” Kris stands up, not wanting to deal with it, but before they’re even one step gone, Susie throws a small square of chocolate at them and yells “...Tell anyone and you’re done for, you hear me?”. Kris gives her a nod, causing Susie to grumble about “fucking quiet people,” but then she sits down and Kris walks back to class and puts their head on the desk. Life goes on. 

Toriel walks into their room, and upon seeing Kris’ sleeping form on the bed, moving just slightly, flicks off the lights. A light smile graces her face. “My child…” And, her words are true. Sleep comes easy for her that night. Her two children are okay. She’s done it. She’s created a family. When she wakes up the next morning, she smiles. Her child is home, safe, and happy. She did it. She made a home for Kris.

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate any constructive criticism, thank you!! i hope you enjoyed :P


End file.
